Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Brunnwald von Roth
Backstory Growing up in his home nation of Brevoy, Brunnwald was recognized as a prodigy in blacksmithing, and was able to craft all kinds of complex weaponry by the time he was 14 years old. By the time Brunnwald was 20 years old, he had caught the ire of House Garess, the noble family claiming dominion over his home city Grayhaven. When the Inner Sea War began, Lord Howlan Garess feared that Brevoy would inevitably be the target of invasion by Solomon Aomahr's forces, with Grayhaven likely being one of the first cities targeted, so he enlisted Brunnwald to help equip his soldiers with weapons and armor of the highest caliber. Garess's fears proved to be legitimate, as Solomon launched an attack on Grayhaven from Numeria less than a year later. Despite being heavily outnumbered, Grayhaven's soldiers managed to push back the first invasion attempt using ballistae that Brunnwald crafted. After his defeat, Solomon sent spies into Grayhaven to learn of what caused his defeat, which led him to learn of Brunnwald's exceptional craftsmanship. Solomon's forces were both skilled in battle and great in number, but one thing they lacked was quality weapons and armor, so Solomon was filled with a great desire to "recruit" someone with Brunnwald's talents into his ranks. Solomon sent his spies back into the city, who managed to kidnap Brunnwald in his sleep. Brunnwald was brought back to Solomon's garrison on the border of Numeria and Brevoy, where Brunnwald met Solomon himself. Solomon put Brunnwald to work leading his engineering team in smithing siege weapons, with the threat that he would send assassins into Grayhaven to kill his family if he refused. Several months later, Solomon launched a second attack on Grayhaven, and thanks to Brunnwald's weapons, was successful. Once Solomon had control of the city, he took Brunnwald's entire family hostage in an effort to make him work even harder. Solomon would approach Brunnwald with drawings for weapons he wanted to use, each larger and more advanced than the last. With each invention, Solomon would use it to assist his forces when conducting invasions all across the Inner Sea. Solomon's outlandish requests culminated in the most ambitious request of all, constructing an Iron Colossus that would lay siege to Egorian, Cheliax. Cheliax and its capital were quite the battleground during the Inner Sea War, being controlled by the Infernal Prince Judas and drawing the attention of both Solomon and Paladin Queen Viniana. Solomon figured that creating a massive siege weapon would be just what he needed to get an edge on his two competitors. Brunnwald got to work, and after ten exhausting months of labor, the iron colossus was complete. Solomon launched his attack on Cheliax, but unbeknownst to him, Viniana had her own plan to gain the edge on her competitors. She had temporarily allied herself with Empress Dai, the fourth superpower in the Inner Sea War, and their combined forces were enough to bring the iron beast down, though not without a great deal of casualties. In an effort to cease Solomon's production of powerful siege weapons, Viniana sent spies of her own to learn where Brunnwald and his family were being held. Once she received the intelligence she needed, Viniana sent a strike team to the garrison where Brunnwald was being imprisoned and successfully broke both him and his family out. Upon his retrieval, Viniana did not request that Brunnwald aid her army in the war, but instead gave him the opportunity to live with his family as a simple blacksmith in Lastwall. Brunnwald declined her offer, and requested to fight for her. He felt a great deal of guilt at the thought of all of the soldiers whose lives were lost to the weapons he had built with his own hands, and he was determined to set things right. Not one to turn down a willing soldier, Viniana enlisted Brunnwald into her ranks. Brunnwald fought bravely for the rest of the Inner Sea War, but his guilt still lingered even after it was over. He decided he wanted to aid those whose lives were ravaged by the war, so he became a traveling skald, singing songs of the valorous deeds of his fellow soldiers and visiting the cities that were most affected by the war. He left his family behind in Lastwall, believing himself to be a burden to them, since it was because of him that they were kidnapped by Solomon. Fifteen years after the war ended, his conscience was finally at peace. He continued to roam the Inner Sea as both a mercenary and a bard, taking on quests that would add to his storytelling repertoire. His travels led him to the city of Fort Inevitable , where he found a scholar in need of mercenaries to delve into a mysterious dungeon known as the Emerald Spire. This is where Brunnwald's role in Saga of Fate begins. Personality Brunnwald is an optimist through in through. He does his absolute best to inspire positivity in his allies, and laughs in the face of danger. He maintains this positive attitude even in the most dire of situations. To him, the greater the danger, the better the tale will be, which makes him come off as rather brash. He also has a compassionate side, and is quick to comfort his friends when he notices they are upset. Appearance Brunnwald is a bald, overweight, middle-aged man with a long red beard and green eyes. He wears a plaid kilt and a green wool shirt with a metal breastplate over it. Starting Ability Scores * Strength: 16 * Dexterity: 6 * Constitution: 15 * Defense: 15 * Magic: 15 * Willpower: 10 Abilities Melee Attack: Warhammer * Brunnwald swings his warhammer with slow attack speed and medium range. Alternate Attack: Snapdragon Fireworks * Brunnwald launches a dragon-shaped firework that moves in a zig-zag pattern in front of him that deals magical fire damage to the first enemy it hits. Standard Ability: Healing Song * Brunnwald sings a soothing melody that gradually heals himself and his allies over time. Brunnwald can maintain this song for up to 10 seconds, during which he can do nothing but move. The ability goes on cooldown after 10 seconds of use or if Brunnwald is interrupted by an enemy attack while using it. Advanced Ability: Song of Vigor * Brunnwald gives a hearty, operatic performance that inspires fortitude in his allies. The constitution scores of Brunnwald are greatly increased for a short period of time (which in turn improves their total hit points). The duration of this boon is based on Brunnwald's magic score. Super Ability: Hum of the Forge * Brunnwald rhythmically beats the ground with his hammer three times. The first two hits create small shockwaves that knock enemies back, and the third creates a magical effect that greatly increases the defense and strength scores of Brunnwald and his allies for a short period of time. Passive 1: Forgemaster * Brunnwald grants a 10% buff to the defense scores of any allies that wear metal armor and a 5% buff to the damage of melee and alternate attacks that involve metal weapons. This boon takes effect as soon as Brunnwald enters the battlefield and expires if he is defeated. ** Allies that wear metal armor include Iolana, Tsun, Raalnorg, Pavo, Remus, and Micaiah ** Melee attacks that use metal weapons include Ostarian's Katana, Iolana's Starknife, Tsun's Nodachi, Romulus's Bastard Sword, Raalnorg's Twin Scimitars, Pavo's Rapier, Whittaker's Ceremonial Dagger/Rotbeard's Axe, Remus's Battleaxe, Micaiah's Rhoka Sword, and Ker-Shal's Sickle ** Alternate attacks that use metal weapons include Iolana's Light Crossbow, Tsun's Tanegashima, Lu Kong's Handaxe, Pavo's Revolver, Whittaker's Flintlock Pistol, Helvar's Musket, and Micaiah's Hand Crossbows Passive 2: A Warrior's Spirit * Every time Brunnwald or one of his allies slays an enemy, Brunnwald and his allies will receive a cumulative 0.5% bonus to their strength scores. If Brunnwald or any of his allies becomes incapacitated, regardless of whether a potion is used to revive them, this bonus will be reset to 0. Category:Sub pages